Time Reaper
The Time Reaper is Galamoth's equivalent of Death from ten thousand years in the future in Castlevania Judgment. In the Kid Dracula series, Galamoth has a reaper called Shinigami-san (Mr. God of Death), which is the same name used in Japan for Death. It is possible these beings are the same. In the Kid Dracula European Game Boy version instruction booklet, Shinigami-san is referred to as "Witchi Wench" due to his long eyelashes, giving him an effeminate appearance. He appears as a regular enemy in the first Famicom version, but then also appears as a boss in the Game Boy version. He appears to be a different being than Death, as he served Galamoth at the same time as Death served Kid Dracula. In Castlevania Judgment, the Time Reaper is sent ten thousand years into the past by Galamoth. His mission is to defeat Dracula by destroying the time period he exists in. He is the final boss in that game and appears as a palette-swap of Death as he appeared in Castlevania: Curse of Darkness. Appearances ''Castlevania Judgment The Time Reaper is fought right after defeating Aeon (or in Aeon's story, right after Dracula). He was sent by Galamoth to destroy Dracula. Aeon gathered 13 heroes (and villains) from different time periods to stop him and challenges them against each other. One of the characters (whichever the player plays as) succeeds in defeating 9 other characters, as well as Aeon. The character then enters the Time Reaper's area and fights him. It is unknown if the Time Reaper survived his defeat, although, like Death, would probably come back anyway. His appearance is similar to that of Death's in ''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness. The theme played during the fight is known as "Crucial Moment". If he is beaten on Brutal Mode, a mask modeled after the Time Reaper's face is obtained. In place of the flame symbol on the Time Reaper's face is a symbol representing the character that obtained it (red whip for Simon Belmont, a clock for Aeon, etc.). Attacks The Time Reaper uses eight different attacks, with variations. He fights nearly identically to the Death final boss in Castlevania: Lament of Innocence. *"Fall! DIE!!" Swipes up to twice with a scythe. Can be blocked and references Death's scythe. In the second bar of health in Brutal Mode, a symbol that will render the player immobile will appear on the ground as the Reaper swings his scythe. *"How CLEVER!!" The Time Reaper summons several dark orbs in random locations. *"Beg for mercy!" Summons three skulls that home in on the enemy which can be blocked. While on its last of three bars of health (second bar of health on Brutal) it becomes five skulls. On Brutal Mode, the Time Reaper also summons three skulls when he performs his beam on his last bar of health. *Moves its hands from side to side and says "Ashes to ashes...". It then conjures up numerous flame pillars, three at a time, that can be blocked and are awkward to dodge. *The Time Reaper will hold his hands together and gather energy, and seconds later, he releases a large energy blast. *"It's futile. (How CLEVER! on second time) The Time Reaper releases a blue shockwave that knocks the player across the room. This is without warning, but does no damage. He only performs it before he changes phases. *"Ha ha, HA ha!!" A symbol will appear on the ground, and a second later, chain hands will hold the player in place. Does no damage, but the Time Reaper usually uses it on his second or third/last bar of health, right before he performs his scythe swipe. Can only be dodged. In Brutal Mode in his second bar of health, he will summon the symbol without warning as he swings his scythe. Most likely a reference to Death's chain hand attack in Portrait of Ruin, where he will hold the player in place to perform a very damaging swipe. *"Nowhere to run!!" Fires and sweeps across the arena an immolating single beam. Cannot be blocked and requires adroit dodging or jumping. References Aeon's 'blue clock' attack that fires a blue beam, as opposed to the Time Reaper whose beam is red. On its last bar of health (second-to last on Brutal) it becomes two beams, requiring even more precision. "STAY *OUT* OF MY WAY!!!!"In his last bar of health in Brutal Mode, he will shoot the beams quicker, and summon three homing skulls while he performs this attack. The beam in this phase is a one-hit kill, and the Reaper will repeatedly use this attack, making the charge-up for the attack the only opportunity to damage him in this phase. Fortunately, the charge-up is unusually long. *"Lord Galamoth!" If defeated by the player. *"My duty is done." If he defeats the player. Enemy Data Gallery DK Witchie Wench.jpg|'God of Death' from the Boku Dracula-kun instruction booklet Kid Dracula Witchie Wench.JPG|'Witchi-Wench' (God of Death) from the European Kid Dracula (GB) instruction booklet Mask of the Time Reaper (Death).jpg|Death wearing the Mask of the Time Reaper (Black Scythe) in Judgment See also *Reapers **Death es:Time Reaper Category:Antagonists Category:Time Travelers Category:Boku Dracula-kun Characters Category:Judgment Characters Category:Judgment Enemies Category:Kid Dracula (GB) Bosses Category:Kid Dracula (GB) Characters